The present invention relates generally to tri-color image projection, and in particular concerns an improved optical-engine, input-side V-splitter for dividing a source beam of full-spectrum light into its three primary color beam components of red, blue and green.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a splitter of the type just generally outlined which offers a very simple and compact construction in a setting that efficiently results in tri-color splitting for later (downstream) image modulation.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the V-splitter proposed by this invention takes the form of two relatively thin, optically clear glass plates on which appropriate dichroic layers of conventional structure have been formed, with these plates disposed in planes that are at an acute angle relative to one another and generally normal to a common third plane, with the plates being appropriately joined to one another to stabilize them against relative motion between the two. Normalizing to a common plane is convenient, but not necessary. Such is also true with respect to contacting joinder between the two plates. This preferred embodiment is illustrated herein in four different kinds of settings that can be employed in different specific modifications of an optical projection engine.
The various features and advantages that are offered by the structure of the present invention will now become more fully apparent as the description that follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.